Kingdom Rush: Origins
As there are wounds that never heal, there are stories that can never be forgotten. And so it began... the war that defined our destiny! Kingdom Rush: Origins is the third game in the Kingdom Rush franchise developed by Ironhide Game Studio, announced on the 12nd of August 2014 and released on 20th November 2014. It is the prequel to the original Kingdom Rush. It is available on Steam and Mobile, which costs $2.99 ($4.99 on tablets) and $14.99 on Steam. Description Kingdom Rush: Origins follows the formula of a typical tower-defense game. Placing towers on the side of a path to destroy enemies that appear in predetermined waves, the objective is to defeat all the waves before they reach the end of the path, using the towers and certain abilities. Letting too many enemies through results in a Game Over. Kingdom Rush expands on the usual set up by using a limited number of tower types, while introducing individual units that engage enemies on the path and including bosses. As levels progress new towers and further upgrades are unlocked. Heroes are used as unique units that can be directed around the level. Heroes can gain experience through levels, and will respawn if defeated. Story Kingdom Rush: Origins is the prequel to the original Kingdom Rush. The story is set on a southern continent, homeland of the elves. Narrated by King Denas, the story unfolds gradually through information given at the start of each new level as the player, the nameless General in the elven forces leads your troops first against a gnoll and Twilight elf incursion through the elven woods to rescue Princess Alleria Swiftwind and let her safely flee to Linirea; then continues through enchanted forests and up to the ruins of the elven First City itself to face against two villains: Malicia, Queen of the Twilight Elves; and Mactans, the ancient Spider Queen as they plot to seize the Tear of Elynie, the ancient power that gave birth to the elven race itself. The game ends with the defeat of the villains, but they have already managed to corrupt the Tear of Elynie, which falls into the hands of the dark wizard Vez'nan - the first step in his fall from grace from a hero to an evil overlord and the main villain of Kingdom Rush. Gameplay Gameplay in Origins is no different to the previous games, allowing players of the previous game to fly straight into playing without needing to familiarize themselves with the set up. The game still includes the same tutorials and explains how things work clearly, so new players can learn quickly. Starting a new game first offers the player a choice of difficulty: Casual, Normal and Veteran. The difficulty changes the Hit Points (or HP) of the enemies. The difficulty level can also be changed individually on each level. Each level is represented on a map of the Frontiers, which are briefed with a basic idea of what to expect before the player begins playing the level. There are three types of game modes. The default and main mode is Campaign, the story mode of the game. After a stage is beaten with a 3-star rating on Campaign mode, two more modes are unlocked: Heroic Challenge and Iron Challenge. These new modes offer different types of challenges, by changing the waves, enemies or towers available. A completed level is awarded stars based on how successfully it has been played. The number of lives remaining determines how many stars are awarded, with three for almost none (18-20 lives remaining), two for an average play (17-6 remaining) and one for poor play (5-1 remaining). Failing to keep any lives will result in defeat. Both Heroic and Iron Challenges have only 1 life, and beating the modes award 1 star each. Stars can then be used on Upgrades. Each upgrade requires between 1 and 4 stars and have a permanent effect on towers and spells. Upgrades can be bought and reset at any point during the game, allowing you to pick and choose the best upgrades for each level until you have enough Stars to buy all of them. Platform Differences Flash There is no Flash release of '''Kingdom Rush: Origins' Mobile * The Shop is available * Only 5 heroes are free, the rest have to be purchased in order to be used by the player Steam * Steam Trading Cards are available * Heroes are unlocked after beating certain levels Differences from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers * Kingdom Rush: Origins is not released on Flash. * Heroes have four standard skills and one Hero Spell, a skill that the player can use at any time in addition to the main spell. * Five free heroes are available and unlocked through the main Campaign, eleven premium heroes can be purchased. On the Steam version, heroes are unlocked as the player beats certain levels. * The first fan-made hero is introduced; Lilith. * The four basic Towers have brand new designs. Artillery Towers maintain the same attack style, but are renamed Druid Towers. * The Shop is stocked with brand new items. * The main world map is more detailed and partially colored. Credits '''Creative Directors & Executive Producers': Álvaro Azofra, Pablo Realini, Gonzalo Sande Lead Game Designer: Gerson da Silva Game Designers: Leandro Mesquita Story Writer: Gerson da Silva Text Writers: Gerson da Silva, Martín "MaGnUs" Pérez Lead Programmer: Pablo Realini Programmers: Guillermo Amorin, Gabriel Artus, Ariel Coppes, Esteban dal Monte, Ruben Garat, Juan Andrés Nin Lead Artist: Gonzalo Sande Artists: Martín Chaparro, Pepe Infantozzi, Diego López d'Alessandro, Agustín Mastalli, Juan Pais, Matias Sniadower Comic Artist: Matias Bergara Technical Artist: Bruno de Leone Sound FX: Bruno Boselli, Veronica Sabbatelle Original music by: Bruno Boselli Voice Talent: Sean Crisden, Kane Black, Dawn Henkel, Ricky Paredes, Jamie Rizzuto, Cliff Smith Q&A & Testing: Guillermo Amorin, Gabriel Artus, Álvaro Azofra, Martín Chaparro, Ariel Coppes, Gerson da Silva, Esteban dal Monte, Bruno de Leone, Ruben Garat, Pepe Infantozzi, Diego López d'Alessandro, Agustín Mastalli, Leandro Mesquita, Juan Andrés Nin, Juan Pais, Pablo Realini, Gonzalo Sande, Matias Sniadower Beta Testing: Logan Apple, Alan Berk Dogan, Jesse Bradford, Elias Braun, Joon Chang, Christian Cortez, Andre García, Grzegorz Glaczyński, Sebastian Gonzales Majo, "Justin", Ronald Larracas, Steven Lewis, Sabir Lin, Rahul Mazumdar, Jacob McCaleb, Ciro Mondueri, Damion Murray, Franco Pais, Lionel Piguet, Daniel Powell, Erik Quackenbush, Gerjan Schepers, Skylar Saeyang, Amanda Skaggs, Trần Hoàng Lân, Javier Valenzani, Armando Vasquez, Christian Weng, Zam Zar Special Thanks to our families and friends. Gallery KRO SteamStartMenu.jpg|Main Menu (Steam) KRO_SplashScreen.PNG|Main Menu (Mobile) KRO_Loading.PNG|Loading Screen KRO_HeroRoom.PNG|Hero Room AppIcon.png|Icon (Steam) Origins-0.jpg|Icon (Mobile) IMG 0576.PNG|Upgrade room IMG_0578.PNG|Gems room IMG_0577.PNG|Map (Mobile) Category:Kingdom Rush Franchise Category:Games Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins